


The sweetness of ice cream

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Ice Cream, internet friends to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Malia meet for the first time, after being friends for months on the internet. Obviously, they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweetness of ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore my msitakes...

She's crazy. Kira actually asked her internet friend if they should meet. It isn't like Kira can't trust Malia, but she always hears those horror stories from the others and in the news.

 

Oh, right. They video chatted once, so she actually knows Malias face. But still, it's scary and crazy.

 

Or Kira just feels too nervous. That could be it, but she isn't the only one going crazy. She called about ten times Derek to ask him what to wear, the last time she called, Kira could swear Derek was growling and tearing something apart. And it isn't like she is scared of _Derek_. That would be a joke. A bad one, because Derek is a mere pup.

 

Putting her best friend aside, it's time to get ready. It's time to meet a gorgeous woman. Who Kira may or may not accidentally fell in love.

 

And maybe taking some painkillers with her for the stomachache she has.

 

They agreed to meet at an ice cafe, which was perfect for that sunny day. And when their, Kiras stomach makes a tumble at that, _date_ goes horribly wrong, Kira can drown herself in ice cream on the spot, it is a good plan, if she says so herself.

 

With one last, deep breath she went inside, while pushing the door, which has to be actually pulled to open, she nearly hit her nose, but she could stop herself and bump her front instead.  
Closing her eyes, her right hand rubbing the sore spot, she tried to open the door again. Hoping with all her heart, probably her blood in her head instead evenly spread through her body, that Malia isn't there yet or that she didn't see that embarrassing sight.

 

No, of course Malia is there, trying to hide her smirk. Of course she saw. Kira is doomed.

 

But she couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face. Waving with her right hand, which was till now still holding the sore spot.  
Malia turned her head around fast, her shoulder shaking.

 

Great, she's laughing. Letting out a groan, Kira scolded herself, why did she even wave?

 

She is already here, Malia saw her, she can't run away anymore. With a sigh, Kira went over and sat down, on the opposite of Malia.

 

Malia turned around, giving Kira a big smile, which shouldn't be so infecting, but it is.

 

They didn't talk much at first, only to the old lady, who took their order. When their ice cream was put in front of them, Kira immediately started to eat, a bit too fast, her brain nearly freezing to death. She dropped her spoon on the table to hold her head, silently groaning.

 

Malia snorted. Kira heard it, she snorted. It was at her pain but she snorted.

 

Kira doesn't know why, but she took the napkin, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Malia, who started to laugh louder, instead of keeping it inside.

 

She can't explain it, but that somehow sparkled a conversation, which ended with them laughing loudly, making other customers either annoyed or infect them with their laughing.

 

Malia started to talk about her friends, making Kira to talk about her embarrassing family, who actually made sushi to impress a friend. They promised pizza at the day alright, that was very striking.

 

Malia promised afterwards, after she stopped to laugh at Kiras offended face when she remembered, that Malia will take Kira on their next date to eat pizza.

 

She said that while smiling broadly, forcing Kira to look down, giggling. She said it was a date. Next date, so this here was a date. Malia saw this as a date.

 

After that, they talked softly, not so eager anymore and the laugh eased to a chuckle or little snorts, mostly on Malias part.

 

Their ice cream already gone, ordering more and then some more and then a coffee to warm themselves up, not realizing that the sun was already setting, coloring the little cafe they were in, in an orange, yellow glow, mixed with a little blue.

 

They didn't realize that the last five customers left, leaving Malia and Kira alone with the elderly couple, the owners of the cafe. But the old lady shushed at her husband, when he asked her if she shouldn't go there and say they need to leave, because they are about to close. She shooed him away with a broom, her husband not trying to laugh.  
Not wanting to startle the two, who stopped talking and were happy to sit in silence, playing with each others hand.

 

But a ringing cellphone brought them back, the old lady sighing sadly that their moment was broken.

 

Malia, her left hand still between Kiras, reached with her right hand into her pocket and fished her cellphone out.

 

She talked while Kira watched silently, looking then around her, that they were alone and that it is already dark. She looked at her watch, so far she knows this cafe close at 7 pm, and it's already half past.

 

Kira still has Malia hand between hers when she turned around to look at the two elderly couple and smiling apologetic at them, the man waving, the woman giving her a thumbs up. Kira tried to hide her snort, still feeling as if she's floating.

 

When Malia is done, they stand up and payed, apologizing again for making them stay longer, all the while still holding hands.

 

As they went out, a soft breeze going through their hair, the smell of summer and rain mixing welcomed them.

 

And then Kira felt lost, an unsettling feeling in her stomach, she doesn't want to go, let alone let go of Malias hand.

 

Malia seemed to be at lost too, then they didn't walk, she didn't talk, only looked at the sky, the first few stars shining, the last few sun rays made Malias brown hair glow in warm colors, making them seem as if they were warm chocolate flowing.

 

From the corner she saw the old lady, grinning and making hand gesture, as if saying she needs to go for it, and that's when she knew what to do.

 

Getting closer to Malia, accidentally pulling on Malias hand, to which Malia responded with her own pulling and a grin, but it vanished as fast when she saw how close Kira got.

 

This time it was Kiras turn to grin, and kissed Malia on the cheek, to see her reaction. Happy with the uncontrollable smile and blush.  
With a bubbling giggle, not able to contain her happiness and giddiness, Kira gave Malia another kiss, this time on the lips and a bit longer.

 

When they part, Kira saw the old lady grinning even wider, making hand gestures again. And with a laugh she turned around, letting go of Malias hand and skipping away.

 

Only once did she turned around, seeing Malia grin and making little jumps on the spot, waving at Kira.

 

This time, Kira was the one to snort and turn around. Dancing to her home.

 

Still with the bubbling and giddy feeling, Kira lied on her bed, her cellphone in her hand and smiling at the text from Malia, who promised payback and pizza.

 

She called Derek right afterwards and talked to him about her date, sounding like a excited child, not able lying calm.

 

And here she thought that her graduation day was the happiest day of Kira, what a joke.


End file.
